


Gift

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boyfriends in love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gifts, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, surprise dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “Oh same old, same old. I visited some clients today for business and then came to the idea to surprise my lovely boyfriend.’’ Magnus winked at him and Alec blushed as they started to eat.





	Gift

“Magnus?’’ Alec called out as he opened the door, stepping into the quiet apartment. “Babe, are you home?’’

“On the balcony!’’ He heard his lover’s voice from the outside. Alec crossed the apartment, about to greet his boyfriend when the words died on his tongue as he saw the sight in front of him.

Magnus was fancy dressed, hair styled in a beautiful mohawk, make up flawless and making him look even more stunning then he already was. Alec’s mouth felt dry as he stared at his lover, eyes then flying to the decked table. Candles were lit, glasses filled with wine and a chicken roast in the middle of the table.

Alec got warm on the inside, heart thumping loudly. He didn’t know what to say so instead he stepped closer and cupped Magnus’ face, who just smiled fondly and kissed his forehead. “You are amazing, you know that right? What is this for anyway?’’

“Because I love you,’’ Magnus chuckled, stroking his cheek. “I just wanted to treat you to dinner. I thought you had a long day. Now come sit down.’’

Alec brushed his lips against those pink ones, skin tingling as his boyfriend kissed him back. He then moved to sit down across from Magnus. The candle light made him look even more gorgeous and it made the Shadowhunter’s stomach flip.

“So, dear,’’ Magnus smiled as he plated them up. “What was your day like?’’

“It was alright. It was actually very calm and I managed to do all my paper work. Enough about me though, how was your day?’’

“Oh same old, same old. I visited some clients today for business and then came to the idea to surprise my lovely boyfriend.’’ Magnus winked at him and Alec blushed as they started to eat.

 

“This is great!’’ Alec hummed. “How did you know it was my favorite?’’

Magnus just smirked. “I have my ways. Oh! Almost forgot!’’

He ducked down to grab a rectangle shaped box that was wrapped in gift paper and even had a little bow on it. He reached across the table to hand it to the flabbergasted Shadowhunter. Alec chuckled nervously. “It’s not my birthday... I didn’t forget our anniversary something right? Oh god, is it our anniversary today?’’

A loud laugh bubbled from his chest and he fondly shook his head. “Relax, my love. You didn’t miss anything. I just saw this and well- You deserve it. Go on, open it.’’

He opened the box with trembling hands, breath catching in his throat as he saw the necklace with a beautiful, shiny arrow head on it. “Magnus,’’ he croaked out.

“Don’t say anything,’’ Magnus smiled. “I thought of you when I saw it and how amazing it would look on you.’’  
‘  
Shiny hazel eyes met sparkling brown ones and Alec got up to walk around the table and hug his boyfriend. Magnus tightly wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair. “I love you,’’ Alexander gasped quietly in his ear. “So much. Thank you, I love it.’’

“I love you, too, Alexander.’’


End file.
